Edward on Parental Control
by Alice'slilsister
Summary: Edward has the rudest and meanest girlfriend named Janet. The Cullens need to get rid of her, so they set Edward up on MTV's Parental Control. Will he find the perfect girl? Rated T because of language. This takes place during Twilight.
1. Preview

**Hey everyone its me Alice'slilsister! Im wrighting a new story but Im still continuing dont Forget and A New One?. So yeah enjoy this is only the preview of it, I will write the 1 chapter soon.**

**Preview**

Edward Cullen. He's not your average teenager but he seems perfect. He's very handsome, has the best family, very talented and he's a vampire that can read minds! The only thing that is standing in his way is his girlfriend,Janet. She's horrible. She is a snotty witch that gets everything she wants. The Cullens need to get rid of her, so they set Edward on MTV's Parental Control. He will need to chose between Janet or one of the two girls Carlilse and Esme chose for him. Will he meet his perfect girl?


	2. Your going to be on Parental Control!

**Hey! Its Alice'slilsister! :) It only took me 1 day to write this and I'm sooo happy! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own anything but I really wish I would own Alice! No! wait, I wish I would own Alice AND Jasper! No! I wish I could own all the Cullens! NO!!!! I wish the Cullens owned me!!! That would be aweome! Sorry here is chapter 1 of Edward on Parental Control! And I do not own Parental Control either.**

**Edward POV**

It was a typical Monday morning. Nothing special. I went downstairs and saw everyone down there. As I was going down the stirs I got a text from Janet, my girlfriend of two months. She's an amazing girl, but my family hates her. They always say that she is not rightfor me. There also mad because I told her that we are all vampires. I told them I couldn't lie to her because she would get all suspicious.

I clicked the "ok" button on my cell phone to read the text.

_Eddie! can u pick me up? :)_

_luv,Janet_

I replied saying:

_Of course. You know I'll do anything for you._

I got another text from her.

_thx! ttyl_

I put away my cell phone and went to the couch where Alice and Jasper were. They didn't look too happy. I decided to read Jasper's mind to see whats going on. I bet its about Janet.

_"What does he see in her?"_ Jasper thought

"Jasper, she's an amazing girl, you just need to get to know her,"

"I know what she is like. She's a spoiled brat who keeps bossing you around."

"Jazz is right,"Oh no, the Alice is talking,"Not only is she a brat, she always makes rude comments on the way I dress."

"You know fashion isn't everything, Alice," After I said that I read her thoughts,"Thats what you think," Typical Alice, always talking and thinking about fashion.

"I better go, I need to pick up Janet at her house,"

Alice and Jasper walked to Alice's Porshe I got for her on Christmas. Then Emmett and Rosalie came downstairs.

"Edward, you really need to dump Janet. She's a bitch," Emmett said to me.

"I don't need to dump her, Emmett. believe me she's an amazing girl,"

"Whatever. You just let her continue bossing you around,"

"She isn't bossing me around. C'mon lets go. I'm going to pick up Janet,"

"She already has a car," Rosalie spoke, you could tell she was really mad.

"I know, but we like going to school together,"

"She's just taking your car because yours is better than hers, well thats what she thinks. But me and emmett are going in his Jeep so we wont have to bother with her. Let's go, Emmett,"

We all walked to out cars. As I got in my car I was thinking. Janet isn't a brat or bossy, is she? Sometimes she could be a brat but she always goes back to also dresses in outfits that are very revealing, and a lot more but besides all that, I love her.

I parked in the driveway after I gotto her house. She came out with a huge smile on her face. But she wore a mini dress that was very revealed a lot of her. I thought it was cold today.

"Hey sweetie!" she greeted

"Hi, you look buetiful today, but isn't a little revealing?"

"It's not revealing. Now lets go. I have a freakin test today and I need to get into Mr. Belding's class so I can get the answers for the test," I looked at her for a while. She gave me a nasty look after she was done fixing her hair,"What are you doing, lets go, c'mon."

It was quiet for a while, I began to read her mind."I love you, Eddie-poo," she thought. Did she just called me Eddie-poo?

"I love you too, Janet,"

The say past and there was this new girl named Bella Swan. I kept on trying to read her mind but I couldn't. It was like her mind was blocked off. Janet also relized I was looking at her so she kept on telling me to stop looking at Bella and give her attention. That Bella girl was also in my biology class.

I was driving Janet back home so I can drop her off. As soon as I parked in her drivway to her two story mansion house that was wider that my house, not as tall but still huge she leaned into me very fast and started makin out with me. I pulled her back, her smell smelt so good.

"Janet! I keep on telling you we can't keep doing this,"

"Fine just ruin my day. I know it, you just don't want to kiss me in public,"

"Theres nobody here,"

"Still I know it, I may not read minds but these things I know," She stormed off it a not so happy mood. She was furios. She always acts like this too, but she gets over the hissy fits and goes back to normal.

I drove back home. It started raining outside, but I didn't mind it of course.I opened the door and I noticed everyone there looking at me. I wanted to know what was going on so I read Alice's mind, I know that she planed something.

"I can't believe he is going to be on Parental Control!" She thought with a grin on her face. I also noticed that everyone else had smiles on there faces.

"Alice, no!" I said.

"Yes, we need to get rid of her and Parental Control is the perfect thing."

"You already called them?

"Yes, so you have to do it!" She really was an annoying little thing.

"Why? Name five reasons why I should dump her,"

Emmett was the only one who said all the reasons,"Ok first, She always dresses too sexy,"Rosalie smacked him upside the head after he said that.."What was that for?"

"Too sexy? What the heck?" Rosalie agured.

"Well she does! Anyway, she always bosses you around. Third, nobody likes her not even Esme! Fouth, she always wants to make out with you!"

"Wait Emmett, you and Rosalie always make out and do more than just that," They so _way_ more than make out.

"So, were both vampires. You could destroy her anytime you guys make out," He thought for a minute,"Oh wiat please destroy!"

"Emmett!"

"Ok sorry ,and last but not least she's a brat! I can go on but we would be here for years,"

"Ok. I'll do it, butI'm not going to be the one who tells Janet about being on the show,"

"I'll do it!,"Rosalie spoke,"I'll be happy to break her heart," Everybody laughed, well not me.

"I gotta see that!" Emmett exclaimed

"Tommorrow, at lunch," I told her

"Deal,"

This is going to be a very bad idea.

**So how was it? The only way you can tell me is by reviewing! So please review, it'll make me very happy! I would like to thank all the people who put my story on there fav list and who reviewed it! Oh yeah and I m going to be away intil Sunday so yeah. I just wanted to let you know, plus check out my other stories! Thanks**

**Alice'slilsister :)**


	3. Telling Janet

**Hey! I'm back from vacation! Loved it so much, and tons of more people put this story on there fav list! It made me so happy! Thank you so much! You guys make me want to continue even sooner! And I do not own anything Twilight *cries* :)Oh yeah and Rosalie POV is when they set Edward on Parental Control!**

**Rosalie POV**

Once we got home from school and me,Emmett,Jasper,Alice,Carlisle,and Esme gathered around in the living room just talking, and of course we had to talk about Janet. And since Edward was dropping her off it was the perfect time. and how we were going to get rid of her.

"We need to get rid of her, I can't stand her," Emmett said.

"How? We need to think of something," Jasper said.

Thats the thing, how. How are we going to get rid of her?

Right at that moment, Alice had a vision.

"What is it Alice?"I asked her.

She had a big grin on her face,"That's it! Why didn't I think of that?" She exclaimed.

"What?" We all asked her.

"We'll put him on Parental Control!"

"Alice, are you sure about this?"Carlisle asked,"I don't enjoy Edward being with Janet, but Parental Control?"

"Of course, it's the perfect way! You seen that show before. Esme and Carlisle will pick out two out of hundreds of girls for Edward. They go on a date with him and he will have to pick between Janet or the two girls you picked for him!"

"But what if he picks Janet?" Esme asked.

"Don't worry, he won't" Alice predictided.

"The vision was about who Edward picked, huh?"Jasper asked

"Yep, and I'm not telling!"

She has to tell us, she can trust us.

"C'mon Alice, please!" Emmett begged.

"Emmett stop begging and act mature about this," Esme said.

"Fine," Emmett pouted.I laughed.

Alice went to go get the phone and started dialing the number for MTV. Once they answered she put it on speaker.

"Hello, MTV Productions this is Tim how may I help you?" The person ,which went by the name of Tim, on the phone spoke. Alice stared at Carlisle intil he spoke up.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen and I would like to put my son Edward on Parental Control. Is that possible?" Carlsle answered.

"Yes we do have some openings, Carlisle. I have one for two weeks. Would you like that or would you like to hear more?"

"Two weeks? That will be perfect."

"Alright in two weeks your son, Edward will be on Parental Control." After he said that he asked us for more personal imformation like where we live and other stuff like that. I couldn't wait.

We hung up and once we did Edward drove up and came into the house. We were all looking at him for a couple seconds and then..

"Alice, no!" Edward yelled. He probably read her mind

"Yes, we need to get rid of her and Parental Control is the perfect thing." Alice said.

"You already called them?" He asked

"Yes, so you have to do it!" I loved that pixie!

"Why? Name five reasons why I should dump her,"

Emmett started off,"Ok first, She always dresses too sexy,"

What! Did she just call that little witch too sexy? I had to smack him upside the head.

"What was that for?"

"Too sexy? What the heck?" I yelled at him.

"Well she does! Anyway, she always bosses you around. Third, nobody likes her not even Esme! Fouth, she always wants to make out with you!"

"Wait Emmett, you and Rosalie always make out and do more than just that,"

_So whats wrong with that?_ I thought. I hope Edward didn't here that.

"So, were both vampires. You could destroy her anytime you guys make out," He thought for a minute,"Oh wait please destroy!" I agree, he needs to distroy her.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled, again.

"Ok sorry ,and last but not least she's a brat! I can go on but we would be here for years,"

He thought for a while befroe he spoke. He better say yes.

"Ok. I'll do it, but I'm not going to be the one who tells Janet about being on the show,"

Ohh. Maybe a can break her little heart.

"I'll do it!,"I spoke,"I'll be happy to break her heart," Everybody laughed. I guess that they agreed with me.

"I gotta see that!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Tommorrow, at lunch," He told me

"Deal,"

This will be fun.

**Janet POV(At lunch time)**

School day so far.....BORING and stupid. Had even more stupid test and stupid people wouldn't let me copy them.

After third period I went straight to lunch, so I can eat. As soon as I got there I saw Edward and the rest of his stupid family at their usual table. Why do I even bother with Edward. I mean the only reason I'm dating him was because he is hot, and his family is freakin rich! I know they're going to give me money sooner or later.

I walked over to thir lunch table and all of them had smiles on their faces except for Edward.

"Eww, stop smiling you little freaks, you're making me look bad." I stoped and looked at my hunky vampire bofriend,"Hey Eddie,"

"Hello. Rosalie you wan't to tell Janet something?" Edward asked the "pretty girl". We all know she isn't pretty though.

She still had the big ugly grin on her face.

"So Janet, you watch Parental Control right?" She asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're going to be on it!"

She didn't.

"YOU WHAT!!" That little asshole! My scream echoed through the whole cafeteria, and everybody started laughing. I got up and went to Rosalie. And she got up right away.

"Yeah, you heard me. You're going to be on Parental Control. In two weeks your going to be gone for the rest of our lives,"

Thats it. I slapped her across the face.

"You did not just do that,"Emmett said and then laughed,"You do not want to mess with Rosalie,"

"Watch me,"

As soon as I said that the students started yelling fight over and over again.

Me and Rosalie got into a fight, after a minute, the rest of the Cullens split us up.

"Janet stop,"Edward said.

"Why would you do this to me? I thought you were my Eddie-poo," I said and gave him the puppy eyes.

"It wasn't my idea, it was them. Look I'll pick you but you need to stop being mean to everyone," Why would I do that?

"No, I'll continue being mean to them and I will do whatever I want but you guys are going to pay."

I walked out of the cafeteria, furious. He better pick me.

**I finishes chapter 2! Yeah! Please review and add this story to your fav list if you liked it! I also forgot to mention that I got over 200 hits! So thank you so much! just like Stephanie Myer said, I wish I could give all of you Porshes and a hug! Look for Chapter 3 soon before school starts!:)**


	4. Action!

**Hey everybody here is chapter 3 of Edward on Parental Control!**

**Disclaimer:I Do not anything, unfortunally.:(**

**Oh and this chapter is when Carlisle and Esme go tothe MTV Studios to find 2 girls for Edward. Enjoy:)**

**Esme POV**

"Esme, Carlisle, are you almost ready?"Alice asked us as she came into our room. Carliale and I were getting packed up so we can go to the MTV Studios in LA for the weekend so we can pick out two girls for Edward. Today was finally the day. Hopefully we will find two right girls for Edward.

"Yes, Alice were done." I said to her.

"Ok well your plane is leaving in two hours and we need to get to the airport,"

"Don't worry,Alice we know when it's leaving," Carlisle reminded Alice.

"Ok, well hurry. We need to go," She said and stormed off.

"She can be so funny sometimes," I said to Carlisle.

"I know. We really should go now so we won't upset her,"

I giggled,"Ok, lets go,"

We walked into the living room to say goodbye to everyone. Carlisle and I went to Alice and Jasper first and Rosalie and Emmett second. Then I finally went to Edward.

"Esme, Carlisle, you don't have to do this. Please don't," Edward said.

"Edward, we need to get rid of her, I'm sorry. But this is for your own good," Carlisle responded.

"I'm sorry," I said and gave him a hug.

After we left and after the long flight, we went to a small motel room and went to the MTV Studios. I didn't know what to expect. I seen the show once or twice, but just minutes of it.

Once we got there we met with the producers and director of the show and we went into the room where we will be meeting the girls. After a couple minutes the show was about to start.

"Are you excited?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, but only because were getting a new girlfriend for Edward," I responded, "Are you sure about this. I know nobody in our family likes Janet but I'm sure Edward doesn't enjoy this,"

"Don't worry,love. He will apriciat it very much," He siad and gave me a good luck kiss and hug.

I hope this works.

**Parental Control! (No one's POV)**

Carlisle:Hi, I'm Carlisle and I'm a successful doctor.

Esme:And I'm Esme and I'm a stay at home mom.

Carlisle:Our son Edward is a son anyone would ask for.

*Camera show Edward smiling at the camera*

Esme:He's smart, talented and an all around great guy.

*Camera shows Edward playing the piano and smiling at the camera again.*

Carlisle:But theres just one thing we hate.

*Shows Janet messing with the camera and saying bad words*

Esme:His wicked witch girlfriend.

Anouncer:This is Edward.

*Camera show Edward*

Anouncer:He's dating Janet.

*Shows Edward and Janet walking hand-in-hand down the street*

Anouncer:They've been together for two months and Edward thinks Janet is the perfect girl for him. *Shows Janet and Edward kissing.* But his parents think he's a total nightmare. *Shows Carlisle and Esme discussing stuff about Janet on his bed.* So his mom and dad are setting him up on two blind dates they hand picked for Edward. *Shows two girls walking up the Cullens house.*

If you think this will be hard for Edward. *Shows Edward thinking and looking depressed.* Imagine what his girlfriend, Janet will feel when she sits down with her parents and watch the dates together. *Shows Jante,Esme,and Carlisle sitting down on the couch and watching the dates.*

Edward on the tv to mystery girl: Wow.. you have a great body.

Janet back at home:That son of -beep-

Carlisle and Esme: -Laugh-

Anouncer:At the end of the day Edward will have to decide on who he wants to date. His girlfriend, Janet. Or one of the girls his parents picked for him. Edward is about to get Parental Control.

**Cut! End of Part One.**

**Sorry its so sort. I promise for a longer chapter. Please tell me what you think! Please Please! :) Thankyou :) Oh yeah and I'm not sure when I will update so yeah. :)**

**-Alice'slilsister :P**


	5. The Beginning

**Hey! I am finally writing the next chapter to the story! I am sooo sorry it took me a while. Please forgive me I feel horrible about it:( But anyway here it is!!!!!!**

**I do not own anything, unfortunalty-cries- I'm good! :)**

-Theme song plays-

Edward:Hi, my name is Edward, my girlfriend's name is Janet and she is the love of my life.

Carlisle:First of all, Janet always wears clothes that show way too much skin.

-Shows Janet walking around the streets in a mini dress and all the guys are looking at her.-

Carlisle:All the guys look at her and Janet feels fine with it.

Esme:Janet also wants to make out with him anytime, anywhere.

-Shows Janet and Edward at a table in a restuarnt and Janet leans over to make out with him but he stops her. Janet pouts-

-Shows the two of them on a couch and Janet goes onto him and starts to make out with him but he stops her again.-

Carlisle:Sometimes it seems like she wants to _do_ it with him in public.

Esme:Another thing Janet does is make rude remarks against our family.

-Shows Janet with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper and she is yelling at them.-

Carlisle:There are so many more things but we could be here for years.(**A/N Haha thats what Emmett said!)**

Esme:Janet, I'm sorry but you need to get out of our lives and find someone new to boss around.

Narrotor:Now it's time for Mom and Dad to pick two girls for Edward.

-Esme and Carlisle are now in the auditioning room and the girls come in-

1st Gril: Hi, I'm Brenda.

2nd Girl: Hello, I'm Jessica

3rd Girl: I'm Bella.

4th Girl: Hi, I'm Cheyenne.

5th Girl: Hey, I'm Natalli.

6th Girl: Hello, I'm Whitley.

7th Girl: Hi, I'm Veronica.

8th Girl: Hey, I'm Ciara.

9th Girl: Hi, I'm Ginger.

10th Girl: Hi, I'm Tanya.

Carlisle:Thanks for being here.

**Sorry it's short again. But Since I dont have school on Monday and Friday, I will try to update it. Also, guess what I saw... The New Moon trailer on tv! And Meet Me On The Equinox by Death Cab for Cutie on MTV! Both of them made me happy and I felt like writing the story faster! So thanks for reading and REVIEW!!!!!:) **

**-Alice'slilsister3**


	6. The New Girls

**Hello!!!! OK so here is the next chapter! Once again I am soo sorry this took a while, but school work, drama-cough-Kyle-cough- :), also I have two more stories that I have in mind! Please tell me if you want me too write the two, just one, or wait until this story is finished. I'll post a poll. Also... check ****oneandonlyFanpire story! It's her first and it's really good! ily!:) Anyway here it is!!.......**

Esme:When you first see a guy, what do you notice first?

Veronica:His eyes.

Ciara:His muscles.

Brenda:His smile.-smiles-

Ginger:His ass.

Carlisle:Ummm... ok then.

Carlisle:Our son's girlfriend always bosses him around. What is the worst thing you have ever done to a boy?

Natalli:I have cheated on a boy.

Esme:Why?

Natalli:Cause he cheated on me so why not do it to him?

Bella:I didn't cook for my dad one night.

Cheyenne:Umm probably going out with a guy after breaking up with someone.

Whitley:Slapping him on the face.

Esme:-looks down- That doesn't sound nice.

Jessica:Leaving my boyfriend at the time and never talking to him.

Esme:Our son loves to play the piano. What is your favorite hobby?

Tanya:Singing

Bella:Um I don't really have one, but probably talking to my mom.

Brenda:Dancing. And writing.

Esme:What type?

Brenda:I dance to like hip-hop and pop. And I write poetry.

Ginger:I actually like playing the piano. But I'm not that good.-starts smiling and laughing-

Natalli:Playing my guitar.

Carlisle:What do you have in mind for the perfect date?

Veronica:Walk on the beach.

Ciara:Paintball

Bella:Probably just a ngiht at either my house or his house, and we just talk or listen to music.

Tanya:Going to the movies and hanging out.

Esme:Why do you think we should choose you to date our son?

Brenda:I am trustworthy, smart, and yeah..

Jessica:Cause.... do I have to have a reason?

Carlisle:Yeah.. Kinda.

Jessica:Oh, I can't think of anything.

-Carlisle and Esme give each other a worried look.-

Bella:I am smart, and if there is any problems I um, try to solve.

Whitley:I love to have fun and your son will never get tired of this.-blow kisses to Carlisle. Esme feels uncorfortable.-

Veronica:I love the world, I'm trustworthy, and I will do anything to be with him.

Ginger:I will always entertain. If you know what I mean.

Esme:Oh my god.

Tanya:I will always get along with him and he will be my number 1 person in the world.

Carlisle:Thank you for coming.

-Every girl leaves the room-

Esme:-points to a girl on the screen-I choose this girl-

Carlisle:-points to a different girl on the computer screen- I choose this girl.

Esme:Ok lets go.-They get up from the couch and leave.-

**Sooooo did you like it?? Huh? The only way you can tell me is by reviewing! I would like to thank my friends for letting them using their names, even though I didn't get all of their permissions(sorry). Anyway, see you soon!!!!!**


	7. Mom's Choice

**Ello, lovees! I'm finally updating the next chapter! Yahh pretty colors! Anyway I do not own any of the characters *tear* or the show *another tear* But I do own Janet so I can control her and do anything with her! Just Kidding! Anyway, enjoy!**

Narrator: The date Edward's mom picked is about to arrive. That means Janet will have to watch her boyfriend, Edward go on a date with another girl while she sits in the living room with his parents.

-Esme, Janet, Edward, and Carlisle are all on the couch in the Cullens living room.-

Esme: Wait 'till you see my pick. She's charming, pretty and smart.

Janet: Whatever -looks at Edward- You better not kiss her or even think about touching her, you got that?

Esme: How about I touch you with my hand -acts like she's slapping her- Slap, slap, slap.

Edward and Carlisle: -laughing-

Janet: Eddie, did you see what your mother just did to me? She slpped me!

Edward: Janet she didn't slap you.

Janet: Whatever.

-Doorbell rings-

Esme: -smiling- That must be her! -gets up-

Janet: -unenthusiastic- Yippee! Can I go now?

-At the door-

Esme: Hello, Bella. It's so nice to see you again. Please come on in.

Bella: Thank you.

-Interview with Esme-

Esme: I chose Bella because she is charming, pretty, smart, and I know Edward will enjoy his time with her.

-Back in the living room-

Esme: Bella this is my wonderful son, Edward.

Bella: Hi.

Esme: And this is unfortunately his girlfriend, Janet.

Janet: Ew. Don't you need a license to be that ugly?

-Interview with Janet-

Janet: How did she even get here? Did someone leave her smelly cage open?

-Back in the living room-

Bella: Okay Edward, are you ready to go?

Edward: Yes, of course.

Janet: Wait, Eddie-poo.-grabs him and starts making out with him-

Bella: -Feels awkward-

Edward: Janet! –Gets up and leaves with Bella.-

-Interview with Edward-

Edward: The first thing I saw about Bella was that she was very beautiful and laid back.

-Back with Edward and Bella at an amusement park- **(A/N I know what you're thinking. Why is he there? Isn't he going to sparkle? Well it's cloudy, just wanted to point that out.)**

Edward:-smiling- So tell me. Why are we at an amusement park?

Bella: Well I thought it would be really neat to play something that we both probably haven't played in years.

Edward: And what's that?

Bella: Bumper cars!

-In the living room with Esme, Janet, and Carlisle-

Carlisle: Oh, that sounds like fun doesn't it, Esme?

Janet: Why are you asking her? She doesn't even know the meaning of fun.

-At the amusement park with Edward and Bella-

Edward: Your right I haven't played it in years. -smiling-

-They both get in and start to play. They ride the bumper cars and keep on hitting each other and chasing each other. They can't stop smiling because they are having so much fun and are happy to be together for the time. They get out a little bit after.-

-In the living room with Esme, Janet, and Carlisle-

Janet: Wow, they looked so immature in those things-

Esme: Janet, please.

Janet: What I'm just saying the truth.

-Back with Edward and Bella at a snack bar. They both have a bottle of water, but Edward doesn't drink it-

Edward: So I heard that you just moved here to Forks.

Bella: Yeah I moved here a little over a month ago.

Edward: That's neat. How are you enjoying Forks?

Bella: Yes. I'm not enjoying the weather as much though.

Edward: Well maybe a kiss would make the coldness go away. ** (A/N-So cheesy! Haha )**

Bella: That would be nice. –Smiling-

Edward:-Kisses Bella's cheek-

-In the living room with Esme, Janet, and Carlisle-

Janet: What the hell? He just kissed her! Did you just see that?

Esme and Carlisle: -Laughing-

-With Edward and Bella-

Bella: Well I think it's time to go. I don't want your girlfriend to get to mad.

Edward: Yeah I guess you're right.

-Both get up-

-Interview with Edward-

Edward: My date with Bella. Went great. She is defiantly someone to remember.

**So? Did you like it? It was longer than I expected! So tell me what you think be reviewing! I'll give you a cookie! Haha also check my profile once in a while I will put updates to tell you when chapters will be up and other stuff like that! Anyway thank you!**


	8. Dad's Choice

**Ello, my loves! I am back! I'm made a new chappie! I'm so happy to do this! I haven't done this in a long time and I am soooo sorry about it! I hope you guys enjoy it! I actually wrote half of this over summer and I found it on my computer so now it's up! :D**

**ENJOY! :D **

-Interview with Edward-

Edward: My date with Bella went great. She is defiantly someone to remember. But now it's my father's choice, this is going to be interesting.

-In the living room with Edward, Janet, Esme, and Carlisle-

Janet: -glaring at Edward- You kissed her!

Edward: Janet, it was just on the cheek.

Janet: Still, it's the same thing! Why on earth would you want to kiss that bitch?

Esme: Excuse me? What did you just say?

Janet: You heard me! She's a complete bitch, just like you.

Carlisle: Janet! If you're going to talk like that in this household then just leave!

Janet: It will be my pleasure. –Gets up and walks out the door-

Edward: Did she seriously just leave?

-Doorbell rings-

Carlisle: Hopefully that's my pick. –Gets up and opens the door. Once he does, he is not happy-

Janet: -Runs back inside and goes onto Edward's lap- Edward, there's a monster out there!

Edward: What are you talking about?

Carlisle: -Still at the door and notices that his pick is walking up the walk path, to the front door- It looks like my pick is here! Hello, Tanya.

Tanya: -Smiles- Hi.

-Interview with Carlisle-

Carlisle: I chose Tanya because she seems like a laid back type of person and I know she will get along with my son.

-Back in the living room-

Carlisle: Tanya, you remember my wife, Esme?

Tanya: Yes, of course, it's nice to see you again.

Carlisle: -Gestures his hand to Edward- This is my son, Edward.

Tanya: Hi, it's nice to meet you.

-Silent for a moment-

Janet: -Fake coughs to get some attention-

Carlisle: Oh, and this is Janet.

-Interview with Janet-

Janet: Man, these dates keep on getting uglier and uglier.

-Back in the living room-

Tanya: So Edward, are you ready for our date?

Edward: Of course!

-Both Edward and Janet leave to go to her car-

Janet: Be good! Don't be kissing any part of her body!

-With Edward and Tanya, in her car-

Edward: So where exactly are we going?

Tanya: Well since we both love music. I was thinking of going to a theatre and making some music of our own.

Edward: That sounds like it will be fun-Smiles-

-In the living room with Janet, Esme, and Carlisle-

Janet: Is it just me, or did that sound really dirty.

Carlisle and Esme: -Just glare at her-

Janet: What?

-In the parking lot with Edward and Tanya-

Edward: Wow, _Forks Theatre_? I haven't been here in years.

Tanya: Well I'm glad I brought you here then. C'mon lets go inside.

-In the living room with Janet, Esme, and Carlisle-

Esme: -smiling- Aww, she's just so sweet!

Janet: -annoyed- Why do you always say that?

Esme: Say what?

Janet: You know. –sounding sweet- That's so sweet. Aww she's so nice! Such a beautiful thing! –back to normal voice- So why do you always say that?

Esme: Well I don't say that about everyone.

Janet: Uhh. . . yeah you do.

Esme: Well, not about you! –starts laughing-

Carlisle: -smirks, trying not to burst out laughing-

Janet: Oh, just shut up!

-In the theatre with Edward and Tanya-

Edward: Looks at the stage and sees a fake guitar, a fake bass, and drums and a microphone- Is this. . . _Rock Band_?

Tanya: Yepp! I know how much you love music and I know that you play the piano, so I was going to see how good you are at any other instruments.

Edward: Wow, well how about we go up there and start playing? –smiling-

Tanya: I would love that!

-Tanya and Edward walk to the stage. Edward goes to the guitar and Tanya goes to the microphone-

Tanya: So which song do you want to do?

Edward: Hmm. . . what about _Here Comes the Sun _by The Beatles?

Tanya: Okay, well here we go.

-The soft music of the song started playing and Edward started strumming the guitar and before long the lyrics started popping out on the screen-

Tanya: -singing- Here comes the sun, here comes the sun. And I say, it's alright. –starts dancing a bit-

Edward: -singing along with her- Little darling, its been a long, cold lovely winter. Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here. . .

-In the living room-

Carlisle: they make wonderful music.

Janet: Are you deaf? Her singing is awful!

Esme: Well she's a much a better singer than you.

Janet: Psh. . . whatever.

Carlisle: Well, if you think your such a good singer than go ahead. . . sing.

Janet: Okay I will! –gets up and starts singing-

"I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me. Papa, paparazzi!

Esme: Oh gosh. . .

Janet: I'm wonderful, right?

Carlisle: -being sarcastic- uh huh. . .

-In the theatre-

Tanya and Edward: -finishing up the song- It's alright. . .

Edward: Wow, you were wonderful!

Tanya: Well, I couldn't do it without you.

Edward: Same here. –smiling-

Tanya: Well, I think I should get you home. I'm sure your girlfriend is getting worried about you.

-In the living room-

Janet: FINALLY!

Esme and Carlisle: -just glares at her. . . again

-Interview with Edward-

Edward: I had a really good time with Tanya. Her voice is simply amazing.

**So did you like it? I hope so! I hope you guys like The Beatles, cause I love them! :D Can't stop listening to Here Comes The Sun . but that is defiantly not a bad thing! Any way review and tell me what you think! Follow me on tumblr to hear any updates about Edward on Parental Control and any other stories! www . prettylittlestories . tumblr . com **

**THANK YOU! ILOVEYOU GUYS! 3333**


	9. Edward's Decision

**Before you begin reading this chapter, please read this first:**

**If you like Seth Clearwater Stories then you should check out KKCopper's story The Angel With Devil Horns. It's an amazing story! Anyway let the chapter begin :D**

-Interview with Edward-

Edward: So today, I met two amazing girls and I'm about to make the decision on who should be my girlfriend. This is going to be tough.

-In the living room with Edward, Janet, Tanya, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle. Everybody is quiet-

-Interview with Janet-

Janet: He better pick me! I'm the best damn thing that his eyes have ever seen.

-Interview with Carlisle-

Carlisle: If Edward picks Janet, he is going to miss out on a lot of fun.

-Interview with Esme-

Esme: Janet is just the most awful person that ever set foot on this earth. If Edward picks him, it's just going to be a disaster.

-In the living room-

Edward: So right now it is time for me to say goodbye to one of you.

Janet: -Has an evil look on her face and knows that he is going to pick her.-

Tanya: -Looking at Edward and is nervous-

Bella: -Looking down at her feet and biting her lip.-

-Silence for a minute-

Edward: Tanya, you have an amazing voice and you are a sweet girl. I just don't think that our chemistry was like it should.

Tanya: Fine, I'll just find another boy to sing with. –Walks out the door-

Janet: -Snorts and rolls her eyes-

-Interview with Tanya-

Tanya: Edward was just plan boring, so I'm glad he didn't choose me. –Eyes start to water- Please excuse me - Walks off and screams-

-In the living room-

Edward: So now it is time to decide between you to, Janet and Bella. Bella…

Bella: -Looks up and heart is pounding-

Edward: I had an amazing time with you. You really know how to make me feel like a whole other person.

Bella: -Smiles-

Edward: But, when I kissed you, I felt horrible for doing that to Janet.

Bella: Oh…

Edward: I'm sorry. And Janet…

Janet: Yes, Eddie?

Janet: You know how much I love you. We have been together for two months and everyday it feels like a new adventure. But while we're on an adventure, there are so many bumps in the road that always get in the way.

Janet: -Glares at him-

Edward: it is going to be so hard saying goodbye to one of you girls. I thought long and hard about this and I came to my decision. And the girl I choose is…

-Everyone is looking at each other for about a minute-

Janet: -Looking at Edward and mouthing- You better pick me.

Edward: J…Janet.

Janet: YES! –Runs to Edward and starts making out with him-

Carlisle and Esme: WHAT?

Bella: -Starts crying and walks out the door.-

Esme: Why did you pick _her_?

Edward: -Breaks away from Janet- What was I thinking? –Runs outside to Bella-

Janet: Edward? EDWARD!

Edward: Bella!

Bella: -Turns around and sees Edward- Edward?

Edward: I didn't mean to pick her; I meant to say your name. I don't want Janet in my life, I want you. You're like my own brand of heroine.

Bella: -In shock- What?

Edward: -Kisses Bella-

Bella: -Kisses back-

-Carlisle, Esme, and Janet run outside-

Janet: EDWARD! EDWARD! STOP KISSING HER! YOU CHOSE ME!

Carlisle and Esme: -Smiling-

Esme: I knew he would choose her.

Janet: EDWARD!

-Interview with Carlisle and Esme-

Carlisle: When Edward chose Janet at first, I was shocked, but when he ran outside, I knew he was looking for Bella.

Esme: I'm so glad he didn't pick that bitch.

Carlisle: -shocked- Whoa, Esme.

Esme: What?

Carlisle: You cussed.

Esme: Well, I'm just stating my opinion.

-Interview with Edward and Bella-

Edward: Were you sad when I chose Janet?

Bella: Of course, I wanted to be with you.

Edward: Well I'm glad that I chose you over her, Isabella.-Kisses her on the cheek-

Bella: -Blushes-

**The show is over! D: I hoped you guys liked it! I think this is the best chapter I ever written! And yes I know it was a bit cheesy, but it was still cute. There might be more so you might want to watch out for that (: **

**www . prettylittlestories . tumblr . com **


	10. Author's note

Ello, my lovely fanfiction lovers! :D

So since I am done with Edward on Parental Control, I need some help!

I was thinking of doing a little bit more with Edward on Parental Control. Like why was Bella on the show and some more scenes with Edward and Janet and the rest of the Cullen family.

Also, I want to update my other series, My New Life, but I need some ideas.

And I want to make fanfics involving other books, tv shows, etc. Like Harry Potter (Ron and Hermione fanfic) or iCarly (Sam and Freddie) or Glee (Quinn and Puck) But once again I will need ideas. I have been having writers block lately.

So I really need your guy's opinion! If anyone gives me an idea I will give them total props for the idea! So please message me and I'll have a poll up so you guys can vote!

-Love always

Alice'slilsister :D


End file.
